


5 ways Kageyama Tobio has said I love you

by haiksuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, If you squint you can see pining!kageyama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiksuno/pseuds/haiksuno
Summary: Hinata smiles at Kageyama. +1000 life force





	

1\. “be careful”

There it was again. The sound of small feet hitting the gym floor. The sound of Hinata sighing after not being able to hit the ball perfectly. Kageyama likes to practice, but four straight hours of just tossing to Hinata can get tiring. “Idiot, let’s take a break.” He goes to put up the ball he was holding, and turns around to face Hinata. “Well?” Hinata just stares at him. Wiping sweat from his brows, he finally replies, “Nah, you can go on ahead. I’m gonna practice serving next.” Kageyama reluctantly agrees and leaves.

As he’s walking home, an uneasy feeling suddenly washes over him, causing him to practically sprint back to the gym. What he sees when he opens the doors fills him with anger. “Oh my God, Hinata. What were you doing, dumbass? I told you to take a break.” Kageyama rushes over to Hinata, who’s on the floor clutching his ankle. “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t even hurt that badly!” Hinata tries to stand up and hide his pain, but Kageyama has seen this multiple times to not notice. He gently pushes Hinata back down and goes to get the first aid kit without a word. Hinata silently watches Kageyama sloppily wrap his ankle with gauze. Even though he’s finished, Kageyama continues to look at Hinata’s ankle. “This is the best I can do…just…just be careful next time. I don’t want to see you hurt again.” They quietly clean up, and Kageyama helps Hinata home.

2\. “don’t worry about it”

Kageyama Tobio, 1st year at Karasuno, time of death: 10:43 am. The one thing he dreads more than Oikawa-san’s existence is mid-term exams. He and Hinata are currently huddled over their textbooks and some notes that Yachi so graciously let them borrow. He swears he can occasionally hear Hinata cry. Well, Kageyama can’t blame him; their grades haven’t been the best this year…or any year. “I don’t think I can do this anymore!! My brain feels like it’s melting.” Hinata dramatically spreads his upper body on top of his books. Kageyama closes his own with a sigh and takes this opportunity to also give up. He stands up and starts walking towards his door. Hinata turns his head to look at him. “Hey, where ya going??? We haven’t even finished these notes on English yet.” Kageyama ignores what Hinata says and walks out his room. “Huh, whatever!! I’ll just study by myself and be the top of the class,” Hinata mumbles to himself.

Some 20 minutes later, Kageyama returns with bags from the convenience store. Hinata’s eyes light up as Kageyama starts pulling out all kinds of snacks (and of course, strawberry milk). “Thank you so much my king,” Hinata says with a half-assed bow, “you've saved me from starvation. But this must’ve costed a lot. I’ll pay for my half!! To help out my kingly king of course.” Kageyama just blinks at him. “No, don’t worry about it. We’ve worked hard. Let’s just get back to studying, so you can be ‘top of the class’.” His air quotes go unseen by Hinata, who’s too busy tearing into another bag of chips.

3\. “so long as I’m here, you will be the strongest”

5-2. 1st set. Hinata’s already on the ground, but this time it isn’t out of frustration. Everyone just stops what they’re doing because _holy shit_ this first year—how tall is this kid like 4′2″???—seriously just received the ball with his face. Hinata jumps up from where he is, “It’s okay!! It doesn’t hurt!! Let’s get back to this practice match,” he says making it obvious how desperately he wants to resume playing. “Hey, but are you an idiot?” Kageyama’s looking at Hinata with his Seriously What the Fuck Are You Doing face. “You literally just got hit in the face; can you just chill for a second??” Hinata, ignoring Kageyama’s implied insults, furiously shakes his head. “No, I said I’m fine. C’mon!!!! I wanna play.” Kageyama walks over to Hinata. “Listen. Your skills aren’t bad. They’re amateur at most. You received a ball with your face. As of right now, you’re nowhere near being called an ace.” Sawamura starts to say something along the lines of _it’s okay just chill out_ but Kageyama continues to talk. “Your skills may be below average right now but so long as I’m here, you will be the strongest, and right now, all we can do is pave the way for the true ace.” Hinata silently takes it all in and goes back to his position, but with a newfound motivation.

4\. “you’re gonna get a cold”

Kageyama’s the type of person to wear short sleeved shirts in December, but when he stepped out this morning with a sweater and a scarf, that’s when it’s truly cold. On his way to school, he spots Hinata, who’s only wearing the winter uniform. ‘What a monster.’ Kageyama thinks. When walking over to him does he actually notice that Hinata’s trying to warm himself up by breathing onto his hands. Noticing Kageyama, Hinata looks up and smiles. “Kageyama!! Good morning! It’s so cold today, and I was in a hurry so I forget my scarf at home,” he sheepishly grins, still trying to create heat with his hands. Suddenly, as if on cue, Kageyama wraps his scarf around Hinata. “Here, idiot. You can borrow mine today, otherwise you’re gonna get a cold.” Hinata doesn’t give it another thought and smiles widely as thanks.

After practice, the team decides to all go to Coach Ukai’s convenience store for meat buns. Hinata jogs up to Kageyama. He looks up to see him shivering and rubbing his hands together. Hinata, seeing as a chance to repay him for earlier, reaches up and interlocks his fingers with Kageyama’s. “Now with double the body heat, neither of us will get colds!!” Kageyama, caught off guard by the sudden gesture, looks away. “Dumbass, this isn’t how it works.” He doesn’t let go.

5\. “we got this”

This was it. The moment all of their hard work paid off. As the crowd’s sudden cheers grow deaf in their ears, all they can do is stare at each other and let out their own cheers. They’re all thinking the same thing: Karasuno’s on the comeback. 

When the thrill fades to a happy buzz, they’re on their way back to the school. Voices bounce back and forth, “I can’t believe that just happened” gets met with “Holy shit did we really win????”. Hinata and Kageyama find each other through the noise. Hinata looks up at Kageyama with a breathy smile. “We did it. We really did it. Now we’re up against Ushiwaka and then it’s nationals and then I’m the next Little Giant and,” Hinata continues rambling, unaware of Kageyama’s gaze on him. “And I couldn’t have gotten this far if it weren’t for everyone!!!! If it weren’t for you!!” What happens next catches him by surprise. Kageyama uncharacteristically grabs him by his waist and brings him up in a hug. “You’re so fucking right,” he starts spinning Hinata around, “you’re so right and we’re gonna get there. We got this. All of us. The third years, the second years, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first fic Bc I finally gave in and decided to make a hq sideblog etc ([haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com))


End file.
